


Say You Regret It

by fandomramblings



Series: Malex Week 2020 [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Malex Week 2020, Nebulous Well-Adjusted Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomramblings/pseuds/fandomramblings
Summary: It’s pizza night and Michael and Alex are really hungry.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Malex Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831072
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Say You Regret It

**Author's Note:**

> Malex Week 2020 Day 5 Prompt: "Do you regret it?" I had so much fun with this one. I hope you like it!

Alex Manes stood there panting, and dripping on the kitchen floor. The night had started normal enough. 

***

Alex exited out of the software and logged out of his account. He stood up and stretched, then he adjusted his leg and began the climb out of the basement. When he had gotten his remote analyst job, he had started just working at the desk in his room. It had been fine at first. But after a while, he started having trouble switching off of work brain. The computer was always just right there. Calling to him. He was working, sleeping, and fucking all in the same room and it was just no good.

He had been complaining about it one night and as he and Michael lay in bed and he had suggested that Alex turn the cabin into his office. 

“You know just pretend you have an office to be at. That way you have a place to go to and return from. It’ll make it feel more like a normal job.” He had said as he played with a strand of Alex’s hair. 

It turned out to be a great idea. Yeah, it added some more regularity to Alex’s schedule, but the best part was that he arrived home soon after Michael was back from class. This seemed to have awoken Michael’s domestic side because he was usually working on some chore around the house when Alex arrived home. One day Alex had pulled up to see him on a ladder, cleaning out the gutters. Michael had jumped down from the ladder and kissed Alex with tongue right there in the driveway.

The day that Michael was cleaning the grout in the tub they made out on the toilet seat. The day Michael was fixing the blinds he had shoved Alex right against the window and gone to town. Alex was pretty sure the neighbors could see them but he didn’t care. The day that Michael was hooking up new speakers to the tv they had sex on the living room floor.

Alex was thinking about that particular day in the living room when he pulled up into the drive on a Thursday. He was excited. Thursday’s were pizza night. It had started with just ordering the pizza and making a salad, but Michael had discovered a pretty cheap pizza dough at this Italian food store near Sander’s Auto a few weeks back and it was surprisingly good. Since then, they had switched to making the pizza themselves. Alex looked forward to it every week. Michael always had some new interesting topping he wanted to try.

Alex turned off the ignition and looked up to a wonderful sight. Michael was raking dead leaves out of the planter. He was shirtless and sweaty. 

He looked over as Alex got out of the car. “How was work love?” Alex rolled his eyes.

“What. I was trying it out. You don’t like it.”

“Did I say that?” Alex grinned, stepping up to Michael and kissing him on his sweaty shoulder. “You’re gonna shower before pizza right?”

Michael gave him a peck on the cheek. “Yeah. Mixing my natural musk with fennel might be a bit too much.”

Alex laughed. “Fennel huh. That’s one of your weirder toppings. I’ve never had it. Is it smelly or something.”

“Like a big white onion baby,” Michael said with a silly grin. 

Alex snorted and then grabbed Michael’s hand, tugging him into the house. Michael left the rake lying in the grass.

***

Alex got the trays ready, lined them with parchment paper, and took the defrosted dough out of the fridge while Michael was in the shower. He came out after a few minutes, his wet curls dripping a bit.

Alex smiled at him, flower covering his hands. He clapped them in front of Michael, raining a bit of flower on his bare feet.

“Well, you’re cleaning it up.” Michael teased.

“How was class?” Alex asked, going back to working the dough.

“Boring. You should come with me one day.”

“And what, pretend to be auditing or something.”

“No one pays attention. We could make out in the back of the lecture hall.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “All the 20-year-olds would love that.”

“I think they would. I’m very skilled.”

They continued to joke around as they added the pizza sauce and then piled on the toppings. Michael cut the fennel, and he was right, it smelled.

“I think this is our strangest one yet. It seems to be mostly fennel. You kind of went overboard.” Alex picked a stray piece of the strange vegetable off the counter and chucked it at Michael’s head. It bounced off and landed on the floor. 

“It’ll shrink in the oven. You’re cleaning that up too.” Michael giggled and put the pizza in. “How long does it cook for?” He asked.

“We do this every week Michael.” Alex chuckled. “Less than 10 minutes.”

“That’s plenty,” Michael said. He swung the oven door shut and then pressed Alex up against the fridge and shoved his thigh in between his legs. Alex moaned, slid his fingers into wet curls, and grinned into Michael’s mouth. Yeah. Thursday’s were the best. 

***

The pizza tasted weird, but not bad. Michael was right about the fennel. It shrunk a decent amount. They were cleaning up when things got fun again. Alex was wrist-deep in a sink of soapy water when Michael swiped a blob of sauce off the counter and wiped it on Alex’s cheek. 

“Okay, you’re cleaning that up,” Alex grumbled. Michael responded by licking it off his face. 

“Come on man.” Alex laughed. He wiped at his cheek with a soapy hand. While he was distracted, Michael stuck a hand in the sink and splashed him. 

“You’re gonna regret that,” Alex said. Then he pulled the spray nozzle out and aimed it right at Michael’s face. He pulled the trigger.

Michael held up his hands and yelped. “Alex!”

“Do you regret it?”

“No,” Michael said with a mischievous grin. 

“Say you regret it,” Alex said, aiming the nozzle at him again. Michael laughed and dove at Alex, grabbing the hose from his hands. He sprayed Alex in the chest. After that, all bets were off. 

“I regret it! I regret it!” Michael laughed, when Alex got a pretty good shot of water into his eye. They continued to wrestle over the hose until both of them were well and truly soaked. 

Alex stood there panting, and dripping on the kitchen floor. He stared at Michael, who was holding the hose and staring back, chest rising and falling. He wasn’t sure who moved first, but in a second Michael had pulled his wet shirt over his head and Alex was kissing him roughly. They fumbled with Alex’s belt as he backed Michael up against the sink, where the dirty pizza tray lay completely forgotten.

“You’re really wet,” Michael whispered as he slid his hands down the back of Alex’s pants and pulled him against him.

“Whose fault is that?” Alex moaned, kissing Michael’s neck and running his hands along his bare chest.

“Mine,” Michael said, forcing Alex’s legs apart with his knee. “All mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments very appreciated. Come squeal with my on Tumblr at malex-art!


End file.
